1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to an image processing device and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is provided a technique for sharing contents such as video and images among home electronic devices, such as a computer, a digital television set and a hard disk recorder, which are connected to each other through a local area network. For example, UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) can be used as specifications for connecting these electronic devices to one another and operating these electronic devices. In UPnP AV Architecture of UPnP, specifications have been defined in such manner that a control point acquires information of contents stored in a media server from the media server, selects contents to be played back from the contents, and instructs a media renderer to acquire/play back the selected contents.